Stranded
by bebitched
Summary: Shannon's car runs out of gas in the middle of the desert and she must call on a familiar face for help. Oneshot. It's Shannon POV, with semi Shoone shippiness.


**Title:** Stranded

**Disclaimer:** Lost isn't mine.

**Author's Note:** This is something I did a while ago (I guess now it's AU, but it wasn't at the time). It's Shannon POV, with semi Shoone shippiness.

* * *

The desert stretched as far as she could see in both directions. It was dry. 'Duh', she thought, it's a desert. Tumbleweeds aimlessly inched across the flat terrain, blown by a dusty wind that came through the open car window. A thin layer of it covered the entire interior. She had half a mind to roll up the window, but thought better of it. She wanted to feel closer to something, and even though she had always hated nature it was far better than being alone. Snatching a water bottle from the drink-holder, she took a large gulp to quench her dehydrated body. She pulled the red sunglasses off her head and repositioned them on the bridge of her nose; the blinding sun was now shining below the sun-visor and tinted upper portion of the windshield. If the horizon didn't yield to a town soon she would be driving in the dark and she had always had poor night vision. But she realized she had bigger problems than a lack of streetlights as her car lurched. Glancing at the dashboard, she cursed; the gas-tank read empty. Pulling over just as the car skidded to a halt, she slammed her head against the wheel in frustration. Adjusting the mirror, she looked into the backseat. She sighed; Tessa was still fast asleep in her car seat, her head drooping so that her pudgy cheek rested on her shoulder. She rubbed her neck, wondering how she could be comfortable in that position for a long period of time.

She had no one to call, no white knight to rescue her. She had had one before, but she blew that a long time ago. She didn't want to call him. She couldn't call him. There was nothing she wanted less than that. Well, she wanted to call him more than she wanted to have her bleached bones found years later by a motorist. But that was pretty much the only thing.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. It could even be nice to see him again. Oh, who was she kidding, he hated her, of that she was almost sure. Climbing out of the car, she let her blonde hair loose and the wind blew it in all directions. She massaged her scalp, wondering what to do. Snapping open her cell phone, she thanked God there was a signal. Hesitating before she pressed "1", the speed dial automatically put through the digits. He was still in her speed dial, even though they hadn't spoken in a year. As it rang she chewed her fingernails, a habit she had picked up on the island, when she had no manicure to destroy. And when he answered she thought about hanging up, but something about hearing his voice again held her back and even compelled her to reply.

"Hey" she said shyly, wondering if her would even recognize her voice.

"Shannon?" he asked, very shocked.

"Yeah it's me"

"Wow. It's been a long time"

"Yes, it has". They both paused and neither knew what to say. "I didn't want to have to call you but I've got one else" Shannon pleaded, her voice empty even though tears began to flood her eyes.

"What have you got yourself into now?" he asked a bit tired. It stung, but she supposed she deserved it.

"My car broke down" she rattled off, covering her eyes with her hand, "And I'm in the middle of the desert and the sun is going down. I didn't know where else to turn"

Just then a wail came from the car, low and soft at first but then growing louder and shriller.

"Hold on" Shannon said, getting into the car and leaning into the back seat. She unstrapped Tessa, slinging her over her shoulder and gently jiggling her. Once Tessa had calmed down, Shannon picked up the cell phone.

"Sorry" she apologized for the interruption.

"Was that- was it the baby?" ha asked, clearing his throat.

"Yes" she answered simply.

"How is she?"

Shannon looked down at the baby, although she was more of a toddler by now. She had grown so much since he had seen her, and a pang of guilt twanged her heartstrings.

"She's okay"

"Where did you go when you took off? I haven't heard from you in a year and there was no word" he questioned, his voice tense.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" she broke, "I thought we could talk to each other and it would be fine but I was wrong"

Shannon was about to terminate the conversation, but he stopped her, "No, wait", he sighed, "Where are you, I'll come pick you up"

"Thanks, Boone" she appreciated.

* * *

The sky was already appropriating the purple twinge of dusk when he pulled up to her car. There was no words spoken as Shannon unhooked Tessa's car seat and replaced it in Boone's jeep. There was no back seat, so the bulky carriage had to be placed between them, which made for a very crowded journey.

They had been riding for the last twenty miles in utter silence, with Shannon staring off into the inky blackness from the passenger window and Boone's head concentrating straight ahead, although his eyes strayed a few times to look into the car seat beside him. It was him who spoke first.

"I'll call a tow truck when we get back to the city", he offered, looking at the back of Shannon's head, for that was all he could see of her.

She didn't turn to reply, "Thank you". She looked down at her feet, "I know you have this whole other life that I disturbed-"

"Shannon" he said warningly.

"If you would shut up for two seconds I was going to show my gratitude" she snapped, finally looking at him with narrowed eyes.

He looked back at the road as he set his jaw. She did the same.

"Are you still seeing her?" she asked, sounding as if she was challenging him.

"Shannon" he cautioned again, almost as if he couldn't answer.

"What?" she questioned angrily, "I'm not allowed to ask about your life?" she huffed out the last part with a smidgen of faux innocence.

"No you're not" he stated stiffly. Then he tensely laughed, "Don't you get it? You left with our daughter with not so much as a note and now you're lecturing me on how to live MY life?"

"Oh I get it" she yelled back, "I was supposed to just roll over and play dead because I'm the screw up? Well I've got news for you! I'm not the only one!" she calmed down, but she wasn't finished. She had to bail all the emotional baggage out of her sinking ship of a life or she'd be at the bottom of the ocean in no time. "One night, Boone, one night. And then I was just supposed to be your bitch for the rest of my life because of one mistake?" she crossed her arms. She was so sick of fighting. "Just drop me off at the train station, I'll find my way back home"

"And where is that?" he challenged.

"Somewhere you'll never find us" she countered defensively.

He gritted his teeth. "Fine, be like that. You always are" he added the last part as an after thought.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means- nothing" he laid down his arms, "It means nothing"

They rode the remaining distance in silence, and when Boone drove into the kiss-and-ride lane, neither knew what to say.

Shannon snapped the handlebar to Tessa's seat up so she could cart her along, getting out and stepping up on the curb. She was about to close the car door behind her, but she stopped.

"Sydney" she stated simply.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"1523 Sea Way Drive, Sydney. That's where we live", she faltered, "If you wanted to come by and visit Tessa, you could."

He smiled, looking down into the car seat. The baby opened her eyes, awoke by the commotion. The blue-green orbs stared back at him.

"She has my eyes" he remarked. Tessa giggled at him and he touched her cheek softly. He pulled away, glancing at Shannon. She grinned momentarily back, but then cleared her throat and studied the gum-splotched pavement.

"I'm sorry" she said softly. Glancing back up at him, she gained more confidence and said it louder, "I'm sorry. For the mess I made of your life. I always seemed to have something up my sleeve to screw it up"

She nodded her head, shutting the door that had been propped open.

Walking off into the train station, she didn't look back. Or at least not until Boone had driven away.


End file.
